


Meet Cute

by i_am_girlfriday



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2108553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_girlfriday/pseuds/i_am_girlfriday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are a lot of meet cute opportunities when you work at a trendy cafe, but the least cute place Derek can think of is out back by the dumpsters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Cute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coffeeinallcaps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeinallcaps/gifts).



> Written for the [AU prompt meme](http://moonwasours.tumblr.com/post/94103576495/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-ill-write-a-short-fic): 24. literally bumping into each other au
> 
> Originally posted [on tumblr](http://moonwasours.tumblr.com/post/94219910755/sterek-24).

There are a lot of meet cute opportunities when you work at a trendy cafe, but the least cute place Derek can think of is out back by the dumpsters. Derek sneaks out on an unofficial cigarette break while Kira and the new guy are busy making eyes at each other as they clear tables from the mid-morning rush. He's already taken his allotted fifteen minute break and his lunch break isn't for another few hours. He's been trying to quit smoking for the last six weeks. He'll do pretty much anything to get Kira to shut up about emphysema and lung cancer. She's a part-time cafe manager, part-time nursing student, and full-time pain in Derek's ass. 

He has one cigarette left in the pack that he wasn't even supposed to buy. Derek vows to order the patch and pay for overnight shipping, but right now he needs that sweet nicotine. He leans against the back wall of the building and puts a cigarette between his lips. He fishes for his lighter in his pocket and notes the wind picking up. Derek pushes off from the wall and angles his body as he tries to light his cigarette. A solid mass bumps into him and sends the cigarette tumbling from his lips into the puddle at Derek's feet.

He snaps his head up. "What the fu--"

"Oh, shit. Didn't see you there, man." A wiry guy with messy brown hair and skinny jeans rights himself before he topples over.

Derek gives him a murderous look.

"That wasn't your last one, was it?"

Derek sighs heavily and slumps down against the wall.

The skinny guy kicks the sopping wet cigarette out of the puddle with the toe of his Vans. "Sorry about that. I'd offer to buy you a new pack, but as it is I'm skulking out behind the cafe where my best friend works in the hope that he'll take pity on me and feed me lunch."

Derek recognizes the guy him from his profile. He's seen the brunette with the slightly upturned nose driving the blue Jeep a half dozen times since the Scott started working at the cafe. He parks out front, in a clearly marked red zone, to drop off and pick up his friend from work. "You're here to see Scott?" 

"Yeah," he says sheepishly.

Derek jerks his thumb toward the backdoor. "He's inside flirting with Kira."

The kid snorts and throws his head back. It's an unattractive sound, but it doesn't do anything to diminish the fact that the guy _is attractive_ , and a hundred percent Derek's type if he was willing to admit he has one. He's tall and lithe, but Derek felt his solid build under his stupid hipster t-shirt and flannel combo when he bumped into him.

"Stiles," he says. "It's my name. You could call me that." He gets two red splotches on the hollows of his pale cheeks. 

"You can call me--"

"Aw, Derek, you gonna give me your number? I thought you were going to make me work for it."

And that's not at all what Derek was expecting him to say. Stiles has gone from clumsy and embarrassed to flirty and confident in the span of one breath. Derek laughs and apparently its contagious because Stiles joins him. Stiles leans against the wall with Derek and they just sort of look at each other for a minute. Derek unabashedly watches the way Stiles' tongue darts in between his pink, wet lips. Stiles inches closer so that he's invading Derek's space, and Derek doesn't mind at all.

"How'd you know my name?" Derek looks at Stiles from under his lashes, because Derek knows how to flirt too.

Stiles scuffs his shoe on the blacktop and shoves his hands in his pockets. "I may have asked Scott for the name of the hottie with the eyebrows."

Derek raises one. "I was wondering if you'd ever come _inside_ the cafe."

Stiles chuckles and shakes his head.

"What, you just like hanging out front or behind the cafe?"

"View's not so bad." Stiles gives Derek a mischievous smile. "From my Jeep I could watch you work without looking like a perv."

Derek snorts. "Well, come inside next time. Wouldn't want you to get fined for parking in a red zone."

Stiles waves him off. "Penny would never ticket me."

"Penny?"

"The meter maid," Stiles explains.

"You're on a first name basis with the meter maid?"

"My dad's the Sheriff. I'm on a first name basis with all of Beacon Hills' finest."

"So you abuse your father's position by parking in the spot designated for emergency vehicles only?"

"Well, when you put it like that, I sound like a real shit." Stiles flashes him a cheeky grin.

Derek feels like his insides are melting. He's never felt so soft over someone before, and he definitely hasn't felt like taking a chance on anyone in a long time. "Hey, I'm not actually on a break. I snuck out while Kira wasn't looking..."

"You have to go then?"

"You could come in."

Stiles points at himself. "Poor college student. I could maybe afford a cup of coffee." He digs around in his pocket and pulls out some loose change and a crumpled dollar bill.

Derek rolls his eyes. "Come on." He reaches for the handle on the backdoor.

Stiles gives him a sideways glance. "Seriously, dude..."

"Just come in for a bite eat. It's on me. I'm sure we can come up with a creative way for you to repay me." Derek's predatory tone surprises even himself.

Stiles squawks. Derek holds his hand out for Stiles. At first Stiles is tentative. He curls his fingers around Derek's palm, and then Derek uses his other hand to pull Stiles closer to him. Stiles gets on board quickly and settles a leg between Derek's thighs. Derek exhales and lets his head loll against the door. He doesn't want this to be a cheap hookup in the alley, but he wants Stiles. Derek rests his hand at the back of Stiles' neck and pulls him a fraction of an inch closer. When their lips are millimeters apart he looks at Stiles. His eyes are half closed and the two ruddy splotches on his cheeks have returned. Up close he notices the moles--no, beauty marks--that dot his face.

Derek leans forward and kisses Stiles. It's somewhere between hard and just firm enough. Stiles makes little needy noises and opens his mouth. Derek licks into it, moves his tongue against Stiles' in a way that hints at something obscene. He'd rather spend the rest of the day making out and learning all the ways to make Stiles moan with his mouth alone, but Derek expects Kira to come looking for him any second now. He's about to pull away when Stiles catches him off guard and takes control of the kiss.

Stiles' mouth travels away from his lips, but only to kiss along Derek's jawline and down the side of his neck. Derek is easy for him, let's his head drop to the side to give Stiles better access to the skin that peeks over the top of his crisp white button down and his undershirt. Stiles nips and grazes the sensitive flesh with his teeth. He gently soothes the skin with his tongue. He tugs at the hair at the nape of Derek's neck. Everything Stiles does surprises him, but it feels amazing and he doesn't want to stop. It's at that moment that Stiles' stomach growls pitifully. They both pull back and sigh, but they don't let go of each other.

Derek looks up at Stiles' blown pupils and reddened mouth. "You hungry?"

Stiles lets out a strangled laugh. "Not for food."

"Your stomach says otherwise." Derek pats Stiles' flat belly. "Come on. Let me feed you."

"Should we set up a payment plan?" Stiles teases.

Derek pushes away from the door and opens it for Stiles. He wants to reply with a hundred cheesy lines, because there's something about Stiles that makes him feel light. Instead he settles for swatting Stiles on the ass. 

Kira spots Derek heading in from the back. "You weren't out there smoking, were you?"

Derek huffs.

"You know those things'll kill you, man," Scott adds.

"Yeah, Derek, it's a _filthy_ habit." Stiles looks backward at Derek and smirks.

Derek doesn't take his eyes off of Stiles. "Don't worry, guys. I think I finally found the proper motivation to quit."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
